


Baby when the lights go out

by freakishlytallaustralian



Series: JeFe Ficlets [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishlytallaustralian/pseuds/freakishlytallaustralian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly has a surprise for Jehan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby when the lights go out

Jehan pushed open the door with his shoulder only to have Feuilly rush up from behind him and cover his eyes with hands that were slightly sticky.

“No no no you weren’t supposed to see this yet, I wasn’t done, you’re home so early.”

Jehan tilted his head out of the makeshift blindfold and kissed Feuilly underneath his chin. “You’re one to talk. I thought you were working the long shift tonight?”

Feuilly coughed unconvincingly. “I’m sick. I am too terribly clogged up to see anything. I am a contamination risk. I am—“

“You are spending too much time talking to Joly is what you are.” Feuilly grinned. “Can I at least put these flowers in a vase before they wilt any more than they already have?”

Feuilly nodded. “Actually, I am nearly done, can you wait five minutes or so?”

“I am intrigued sir, should I be worried as well?” Jehan laughed as Feuilly all but pushed him into the kitchen.

Closer to seven minutes later - “What, you know you can’t rush creativity!” - Feuilly finally dragged Jehan from the kitchen and stood him in the middle of the apartment.

“Okay, here goes.” With that, Feuilly turned off the lights and Jehan gasped.

Written all over the walls of the apartment in glow in the dark paint were single words: blackberry, floralwhite, moth, angel, drifting, seashell, dazzle, glasseye.

Feuilly held him closer. “These are my favourite words from your poems because I want to know you better in the dark, and in the light and in all the mornings to come. Oh, and my favourite,” leading Jehan carefully to the bathroom and turning the light on and off quickly.

GREEN

Jehan snickered and turned to kiss Feuilly. “It is a creative colour,” and marched Feuilly off to their bedroom.


End file.
